


Good Morning Starshine

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Pencil, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney waking up together, the morning after.





	Good Morning Starshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



> Done for the Drawesome music prompt "a drawing inspired by a lyric from one of your favourite songs". I happened to be listening to some old 'blast from the past' sixties classics, and I felt like drawing the boys.
> 
> Rodney's so smug and happy the next morning John can't resist grabbing his guitar and singing 'Good Morning Starshine' to him - one of the first songs he ever learned to play. Rodney scoffs at the ridiculous 'nibby nabby noopy' lyrics, but he finds himself humming it off and on all day in the labs, and smiling. 
> 
> Here's [an especially cute Muppet version](https://youtu.be/nnYt3KLFNUM) of the song. 
> 
> This one's for popkin16, because I know how much popkin likes John and Rodney beaming sappily at each other. :)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/6509/vdhdv6goltrhf70zg.jpg)

 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/163041204410/good-morning-starshine-on-ao3-john-and-rodney)

 


End file.
